Various materials exhibit thermoelectric properties such as a Seebeck effect or Peltier effect. Certain semiconductors have been used as Peltier devices due to their efficiency in cooling. When used in a Peltier junction, a semiconductor element must be supplied with a voltage in order to actively cool its surrounding environment. Because of the physical rigidity of many semiconductors, such Peltier devices are also rigid. Moreover, the temperature range at which they operate may be limited to tens of degrees above room temperature. Similar concerns can limit Seebeck effect devices.
Therefore, more pliable and easily machined materials with higher thermal tolerances would prove beneficial. However, balancing electrical conductivity, thermal conductivity, and other material properties has proved to be difficult. New materials and methods for thermoelectric power generation and heat transfer are desired.